In a mobile communication system of an LTE scheme, a user apparatus UE in an RRC idle state measures RSRP (Reference Signal Received Power)/RSRQ (Reference Signal Received Quality) of a signal transmitted from a base station eNB of a residing cell or a base station eNB of a neighbour cell to perform cell selection and/or cell reselection based on the measurement result (refer to non-patent document 1, for example).
Also, the user apparatus UE in an RRC connected state measures RSRP/RSRQ of a signal transmitted from a base station eNB of a residing cell or a base station eNB of a neighbour cell, and notifies the base station eNB of the measurement result as a measurement report, so that the base station eNB performs control of handover, for example, based on the measurement report (refer to non-patent document 2, for example).